In a mobile communication system, a study for providing terminals with high-speed services having various required Quality of Services (QoSs) has been actively developed. Here, the mobile communication system may be a Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication system, a mobile communication system using a 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) standard based on a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) scheme (hereinafter, called as 3GPP2 mobile communication system), a mobile communication system using a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard based on a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) scheme (hereinafter, called as ‘3GPP mobile communication system’), a WiMAX mobile communication system using a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) Forum Network Working Group standard, an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m mobile communication system, and the like.